White Roses, Dark Gardens
by Diana Moore
Summary: Read the prologue, Round Two, first! Sarah has chosen Subaru. Whether or not this was an informed decision, it's a final one. Rated M for lemons later on.


I sigh softly, glancing around. Definitely not Laito. My eyes lock on Subaru, I guess… he only did bite me once I ran. Now, I'm not stupid enough to believe he wouldn't have eventually found a reason to bite me anyway, but when all six options are terrible, rationalization is important.

"I said immediately, Miss Rutherford," Reiji mutters impatiently.

"Fine. Subaru," I spit without giving it any more thought. He immediately looks over from the wall, clearly caught off guard.

"Hah?! Why?" he demands with a small snarl. He stalks over and leans over me, dwarfing my tiny fucking figure. I take a step back and glare. Laito gives a soft chuckle, but there is nothing but coldness in his eyes as he stands and leaves the room.

"Good fucking question. I don't fucking know," I shoot back. He growls and grabs my wrist, pulling me out of the living room.

Seconds later, after turning a corner, he shoves me against a wall. "Answer my fucking question," he hisses, his fingers digging painfully into my wrists above my head. "Why the _fuck_ did you choose me, hah!?"

I squirm, glaring at him. "I SAID, I don't know! It's not like I could fucking pick Laito! Or Kanato! Or ANY OF YOU!" I yell back, shoving my knee against his leg. He doesn't budge, but gives a short growl.

"Look," he says through gritted teeth. "It's just… really fucking stupid. You know I've killed people before, right? And it isn't even always on purpose. I just... can't…" He looks away and mutters at the ground as he swallows thickly. "I can't always control myself."

I peer at him. "I'm, like, 99% sure that fucking all of you have killed someone at some point or another. Look, you're making me sound all defensive when really, I couldn't care less. You aren't Laito, good enough."

Subaru snorts and leans back, crossing his arms. "Tch. Stupid woman. I'm not any better than that pervert. Ugh, whatever. I'll show you your damn room, then leave me the hell alone."

Well, that was surprisingly easy. No bites. No touching, other than grabbing my wrists in the hallway. He can go on about how he isn't any better than Laito all that he wants, but let's be honest, had I chosen him, I'd probably have my panties around my ankles right about now. Instead, I'm sitting good and alone. The room I had been moved to is directly next to Subaru's, which he had warned me not to enter. Works for me just fine. The room itself is pretty, though something I would worry about ruining- for whatever reason, white is the dominant color. While there are dark wood floors and furniture, the couch, bedspread, curtains, living chairs, and drapes are all a pristine, pressed white. I'm just scared I'll spill something and be punished, since these fucks sure do love their punishments. I take a quick peek inside of the wardrobe and am unsurprised (must be conditioned now, I guess) to find an array of clothing in what seems to be my size. Which makes hardly any sense, what with the fact he couldn't have known I was going to choose him.

Taking a quick glance out of the window, I decide it's late enough to take a bath- the sun is just starting to rise. I grab one of the fluffy (white, of course) nightgowns and discover a door that leads to an ensuite bathroom. Color wise, it's much the same as the bedroom. Dark floors, this time broken up by fluffy white bath mats in front of the large clawfoot tub and the counter. The sinks are a little different, but very beautiful. There are two, with a counter between them, and they look like rocks with a basin carved into them. I shut and lock the door before shedding my clothing and drawing the water of the tub.

A small wooden shelf along the wall beside the bathtub reveals bottles of soaps. What strikes me as a little strange is that they're all rose scented. Everything from the bubbles to the scrub are roses. I shrug and grab what I need, squeezing a reasonable amount of the bubbles into the water. I step in, letting the warmth cover me as I let out a sigh. What a weird day. I haven't been left alone in ages. I freeze a little as I realize it isn't just Subaru who has left me alone, but Laito, as well. I don't know if I should take that as a good thing or not, quite frankly. He certainly seemed determined when I woke up that I would choose him, and knowing him, he won't give up quite that easily.

I wash myself quickly after that, unnerved to be naked and prone. I'm likely being

Paranoid, but I can't help it. I dry myself and tug on the nightgown, roughly drying my hair before hanging up the wet towel. I open the door carefully and breathe a sigh of relief when I see my room is still empty. I go to the bed and crawl into it, glad for a peaceful night. I'm not particularly sleepy, but there's nothing else to do.


End file.
